


Blitzkrieg Bop

by Danesincry



Series: Deaf Spider: Into The Spider-Verses [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner Returns After Avengers: Age of Ultron, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Deaf Spider, F/M, Irondad, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Original Character(s), Other, Peter Parker Deserves Better, Peter is not Trans but the Spidersona is, Post-Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Tony Stark, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) Spoilers, Spidersona, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, infinity war doesn't happen, spiderson, spideyson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: After falling into the wrong universe at the end of Sunflower (Spider-Verse), Sorrel ends up in the MCU Spider-Man's universe, but ten years prior. He meets Doctor Bruce Banner and heals his broken foot before he is zapped to the present time. Now he has to find a way home from this universe, and hope to God the Avengers don't kill him for coming into the Tower in refuge. Did he mention he has NO idea who any of these people are either?-----Part two of my Deaf Spider: Into the Spider-Verses series. Sequel to Sunflower.Sorrel, my Spidersona, is a deaf FtM character in high school. He was bitten by a spider and now he is Deaf Spider! You do NOT have to read the first one to understand everything, but it will make this story way easier to understand.This will have a lot of Irondad and Spiderson in it, and a lot of shenanigans from the Avengers.





	Blitzkrieg Bop

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I assume you didn't read Sunflower, so in the End Notes you will get a run down of Sorrel's character! Please keep an open mind as you read this.
> 
>  **http://lixxen.tumblr.com/tagged/Sorrel**
> 
> This link will bring you to my Tumblr and the tag to look at the art for him! It includes characters mentioned at the end of the story and in Sunflower!
> 
> \------
> 
>  **"Yet I'm feeling like there is no better place than right by your side. I had a little taste and I'll only spoil the party anyway. 'Cause all the girls are looking fine, but you're the only one on my mind."** \- La Da Dee, Cody Simpson

As Sorrel faded back into consciousness, he knew something was horribly wrong.

Sorrel laid in grass and his senses were yelling at him. He opened his eyes to see people staring at him. They were whispering. Sorrel was glad he had his mask on. If he didn't, then all of this new universe would know who he was, which could affect this universe’s him.

Slowly, he got up and stumbled forward as pain shot up his leg. He must have broken it as he fell through the portal. 

Sorrel slowly passed people and existed the small park. He didn't recognize what part of the city he was in, but he spotted a general store. Clothing.

Sorrel went in and ran straight for the backpacks and clothing. He grabbed a black backpack before getting jeans, a t shirt, and a hoodie. He changed in the changing rooms and took the tags off. He checked his hearing aids and saw they were damaged, so he opted to leave them in his bag and put on his glasses. He shoved his suit into the bag before walking up to the self serve register. He looked around and saw the people looking at him before they all looked away quickly. Sorrel bit his lip and quickly checked out before leaving.

Sorrel limped out, his small shoe inserts not giving his broken ankle justice. He stumbled down the street, pushing his glasses up his nose as they fall.

He needed to find somewhere safe. Somewhere he could heal before finding a way home. Who was the leading force here? Did they have other heroes? A Spider-Man? A Deaf Spider?

Sorrel's thought- were cut off as he collided with someone and he fell down. A small cry came from his mouth. He hit the cement and sat there for a second. The person stopped and turned towards him. Sorrel grit his teeth as pain shot up his leg. A hand appeared in front of his face and he looked up to see a man in front of him. He looked tired and he also had glasses. His lips were moving and Sorrel frowned.

“I am deaf.” Sorrel told him and the man paused before signing.

“Are you okay?” The man signed. “You looked lost and in pain.”

“I'm not from here and I think my ankle is broken.” Sorrel took the hand as it was offered again. The man pulled him up. “I need to find somewhere to stay. Can you help me find an inn or hotel?”

The man looked flabbergasted at the suggestion before frowning and signing.

“You need a hospital, not a hotel.” The man seemed worried as Sorrel scooped his bag up.

“No, I'll be okay. The pain is only temporary. I just need rest.” Sorrel stepped back with his good foot and winced. 

“I'll let you stay with me in my lab. My name is Dr. Bruce Banner, I study Gamma Rays.” Bruce smiled at Sorrel. “I'm guessing you're not normal?”

“I… I'm not.” Sorrel nods. “My name is Sorrel.”

“Well, Sorrel. I'll help you if you tell me about your specialty.” Bruce offered.

“Deal.” Sorrel nods and shakes his hand.

-

That's how Sorrel ended up sitting on a lab table, Bruce wrapping his leg with binding. Bruce was talking and a computer behind him was typing what he was saying out.

“It’s impressive. Your bones are in place already. You just have to heal the rest of the way.” Bruce had said. “How did this occur? What else can you do?”

“When I was younger I was bit by a radioactive spider. It gave me heightened senses, fixed my sight. I heal quickly. My metabolism is killer. Move quickly. I can react quickly. Cool stuff like that.” Sorrel smiled and watched as Bruce looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. “Radioactive spiders dont plag around.”

“I can see that.” Sorrel read it off the screen. “Mind if I swab your mouth? I know I cant make another one of you, but I might be able to see what I can do for you.”

“Sure. Can I have more food?” Sorrel questioned.

Bruce visibly sighed and nodded. Sorrel grinned and opened his mouth, allowing Bruce to stick a swab in and get some saliva. Once he took it, Sorrel got up and hobbled to the small fridge, collecting some of the leftover pizza that was in it. He started to eat it cold and sat back up on the table.

Sorrel watched as Bruce put it under the microscope and looked at it. He mumbled to himself as he worked. He wrote something on the paper before putting away the sample. Bruce turned to Sorrel and watched him for a moment.

“Do you need more pain medicine? I gave you a lot and I dont want to overdose you, but you said you could handle it.” Bruce double checked.

“I'm fine. I promise.” Sorrel waved him off.

Sorrel had dealt with Bruce fishing over him for about four hours and he felt secure around the man. Almost like he did with Gwen, Peter B, and Miles. 

Sorrel's stomach twisted as he thought if them. Were they okay? Did everything turn out well? Was he the only misplaced one? If he wasn't, he would have sensed it by now.

A hand put itself on Sorrel's shoulder and Sorrel looked up to Bruce.

“Are you sure you're okay?” He signed.

“Just peachy.” Sorrel smiled. “You said you had sleeping quarters here?” 

“Yeah. In the back. Theres some spare tshirts and sweats. They have drawstrings in the waistband so you can manage to keep them on.” Bruce signed back. Sorrel nodded and ate the rest of the slice before hopping up.

“I'm going to hit the hay then. Wake me up in the morning.” With that, Sorrel left to go sleep in the back.

Bruce watches as Sorrel walked to the back and sighed.

This kid was something else. He had crashed into him after a rough day and just suddenly dropped that he wasn't a normal kid. He reminded Bruce of Captain America and the rumored formulas. But it was just radioactive venom. His blood showed signs of radioactive decay but barely. He wondered if the kid's metabolism outweighed his immune system and strengthened it.

Bruce moved the notes he had taken in the last hour around. They were extensive and mostly hypothetical in a sense, building off of what he knew about general health and what he could manage to get from the kid. The small tests they ran helped prove his theories and he was grateful for that. Once he got ahold with his friends in the med lab he would see more of what's up with the DNA. 

Bruce glanced back at where the kid had finally crashed in the back and resisted the urge to sigh. He turned away and picked up the broken hearing aids. Sorrel said the same accident that broke his ankle broke the aids, and he wasn't reassured. This kid could clearly hold his own in a fight due to his enhanced features. He just hopped it wasn't a threat. 

-

Over the time of about three days, Sorrel had grown comfortable with Bruce Banner.

He was a soft spoken man that was kind. He could be a dad and Sorrel wouldn't doubt it. He was patient with Sorrel as he tried to do things on his own. It only took two days to heal, so on the third day they decided it was good for Sorrel to see some light.

“Esma Peony Fluer?” Bruce signed and looked amused as he tried to hold the liscense in his hand and sign. “What name is that?”

“Give me that!” Sorrel yanked hus ID back and huffed. “My parents like flowers and we are French. I guess they wanted to have a theme.”

“Is that why you chose Sorrel? To stick with the theme?” Bruce guessed.

“You know, you're really cheeky for a shut in Gamma Ray scientist. What are you even trying to do?” Sorrel huffed.

“I'm tryinf to recreate Captain America.” Bruce shrugged. “I might fail but at least I would try. I think I'm really into something, though.”

“Captain who?” Sorrel frowned. They didn'thave actual superheroes in his universe. Just a lot of vigilantes and small villains.

“Captain America. The star spangled hero? He was given a serum and turned into a super soldier.” Bruce shrugged and looked around the bus. 

“Super soldier?” Sorrel felt shocked. No one would dare to go that extreme from his universe. “That sounds dangerous.”

“It is. And you seriously dont know about him? Where are you from again?” Bruce asked.

“Florida.” Sorrel shrugged. He felt a bit nervous now. What dangers lie here?

“Explains a lot.” Bruce smiled and Sorrel huffed. 

The two were metaphorically quiet the rest of the way to their stop. They had gone out to a mall to get Sorrel some real shoes, which Sorrel deeply appreciated. 

On the way back, Bruce was on his phone constantly. He was typing to someone and looked more and more concerned as he went. Sorrel decided to ignore it until he was about to head to sleep.

“What's wrong, Bruce?” Sorrel frowned.

“I tried to track your name down and you dont exist.” Bruce signed as he looked up from his desk. “You're not alive. You're not dead. Just… non existant.” 

Sorrel froze. He looked him up?

“I… I don't know why I don't exist.” Sorrel panicked. He knew Bruce would try to help him, and worry. He was still a kid after all. He probably wanted to tell his parents. But he isnt in existance? He knows it seems about 10 years before his time, but he should be alive. “I have an ID. I'm here.” 

“Either you escaped somewhere or you have been erased.” Bruce signed.

“I didnt escape. I promise. I dont even know how to get out of class and skip correctly.” Sorrel flinched internally at that admition. 

“Where are you from then?” Bruce asked.

“Florida. I promise. My parents moved up here to help support my Aunt after my Uncle Ben died. I… I'm going to sleep now.” Sorrel turned away and climbed into bed.

He could sense Bruce moving around behind him, but Bruce never approached him.

Sorrel felt so bad. He knew that Bruce trusted him. He trusted Bruce. But he couldnt say that he was from another universe.

It took roughly 10 minutes for Sorrel to fall asleep.

-

Halfway through the night, Bruce was working on his Gamma project when he heard an odd noise. He looked over to see Sorrel hugged against his backpack like always, hearing aids still in. He wasnt snoring but just peacefully breathing.

Then he noticed it.

There was odd warping around him before around him started to bubble black and spread. Sorrel's eyes snapped open and Bruce could see pure shock and horror on his face.

“NO!” Sorrel cried out and Bruce jumped up, holding a hand out to try and grab Sorrel. But the glitching black bubbles consumed him before disappearing. And with that, Sorrel was gone.

Bruce stood there for a moment, shocked, before he fell to his knees. Bruce hadn't felt this much heartache in years.

“Kid…”

\----

10 years later Bruce stood in front of Peter Parker as he ran a diagnostic test on him. His readings were shockingly familiar, and Bruce didn't want to connect the dots.

“How did you become like this, again?” Natasha asked from the side, doing Bruce's job for him while giving him an odd look.

On the table of his desk was a picture of Bruce with a young boy. He had white hair, glasses, a lip piercing, freckles, and dazzling blue eyes. It was one of many pictures that scattered across it. But that one was centered next to him and Natasha.

“I got bit by a radioactive spider on my field trip a few years ago.” Peter nonchalantly replied. “I was pretty shocked when I got my powers!”

Bruce froze and stared at the screen, his eyes unfocusing.

There was another kid just like Sorrel. Could it be a coincidence? Was Sorrel still out there? He just disappeared without a trace.

“Bruce?” Natasha called out and it snapped him back to reality.

“Have you seen black warping around you? Bubbling that glitches?” Bruce asked and glanced at Peter.

“No? Why?” Peter looked alarmed.

“Nothing. Reminds me of something I once heard before the big guy came around.” Bruce shrugged and turned away.

Pete started to ramble as a reply and Bruce sunk back into his thoughts, trying to remember every little detail again about the mystery child that gave him hope and drove his work to the farthest mile.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorrel is a 17 year old boy who comes from a French couple. He lived in Florida until his Uncle Ben died, and him and his parents moved up to stay with his Aunt May to help take care of his cousin, Peter Parker. Sorrel is bitten by a radioactive spider at the age of 15.
> 
> Sorrel is born deaf and with not too great vision. He has glasses and later in his life wears hearing aids. He grows up speaking French and English (his mother was adopted by the Parkers from France when she was a child, and she married a French man). When he is bit, his eyesight is fixed but his hearing is too damaged to be fixed. 
> 
> Sorrel has white hair and blue eyes. He wears black circular glasses, a black bottom lip ring, and black earrings. He is mostly pale, but has a lot of freckles on his face and shoulders from his years living in Florida. He is rather short and small for his age, but strong due to his spider powers.
> 
> Sorrel goes to a technology high school that is a top notch school. He created his gear and suit himself. His suit is black at the top and fades into bright red, which is on his hands and feet. Black webbing can be seen on the red parts. On his back is a small golden pack with legs that he can control and move on. He had a red headset that attaches to the pack, it lets him hear. He has a black utility belt on his waist that he keeps web fluid, his aids, his ID and money in. He is loud mouthed in his costume but more reserved and quiet outside of it.


End file.
